


Walking with a Ghost

by animmortalist



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghost!Clarke, Like a smidge, Supernatural Elements, werewolf!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animmortalist/pseuds/animmortalist
Summary: Bellamy's never been to a pumpkin patch, and Clarke's resolute in changing that. Not that this means that they like each other. At all.Or: The Supernatural!College AU where Clarke and Bellamy hate each other. Except maybe they don't, actually.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: bellarkescord halloween gift exchange





	Walking with a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfoundlyInLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/gifts).



> Hello, lovelies! This fic is for the wonderful @edgelessness on tumblr for a halloween celebration. It's something I had a lot of fun writing, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> In case you didn't know, there's a wonderful initiative going on for t100 fandom called t100fic-for-blm. Learn more about us and how to prompt a writer or content creator with our carrd [here](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/).
> 
> *Chapter title is from 'Walking with a Ghost' by Teagan and Sara*
> 
> Sending all my love and good thoughts to you 💜

“You have never been to a pumpkin patch?” Clarke asks, her voice flat with disbelief. She’s clicking a pen incessantly, and if she wasn’t a ghost and his hand would go right through her, he’d force her to quit it.

Besides, as if Bellamy would lie about this. 

“No, I haven’t,” he replies, trying his best not to roll his eyes, not looking up from the textbook he’s highlighting about the history of the great vampires in history. 

He and Clarke don’t get along, that’s no secret. Since she was taken under Octavia’s unavoidable tenacity when she arrived at Arkadia University for the Gifted (more like dead, witching, or monstrous) last year, she’s been a part of his life. But definitely not someone he’s close with, not someone he’d tell about his childhood. Though he suspects Octavia might’ve given her the rundown. He isn’t going to acknowledge that though. To do so would mean that he liked Clarke, which he isn’t sure he does. Not that he hates her, at least, not anymore. More like begrudging tolerance. 

“I know you’re allowed to go for a day trip away from school,” she says. “It’s not like you’re vampire royalty.”

He still doesn’t look up from his book. “No, just a werewolf.”

She keeps clicking her pen, but then pauses. He looks up at her to see she’s narrowed her eyes at him.

“There are worse things.”

He sighs, feeling the slightest bit bad for the comment. He knows out of all the kinds of monster he could be, that a werewolf doesn’t even make the top five of worst kinds. At least, once he taught himself (and Octavia) how to have control over shifting. Clarke though, she has it rough. 

She’s spent her whole life teaching herself to hold objects, to not unexpectedly pass through a wall when she gets nervous, to not entirely disappear in front of the eyes of others. And even still, no one can touch her. Octavia tells him she puts on a brave face, but Bellamy knows it’s part of the reason her and Lexa fell apart a few months ago. For ghosts, it’s often too much for either side of a romantic relationship to handle the complications that come with the reality of it.

“Do you want me to go to a pumpkin patch or something?” He feels he already knows the answer to his question, but he’s chosen to give in if she wants, mostly because of guilt. But something else, too. 

She brightens slightly and he knows he’s beat even before she speaks. 

“Well,” she clicks the pen again and feigns nonchalance, “I don’t want to _force_ you but if you want to go then I do know a great one that isn’t too far of a drive from campus.”

He sighs. “Will Levitt be there?”

Clarke grins. “Of course. He is Octavia’s boyfriend.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Call it wishful thinking.”

She shakes her head. “I thought you liked this one.”

He considers this. “Better than some of the others, sure, but Lincoln was still my favorite.”

Clarke snorts.

He frowns. “What?” 

“Nothing,” she says around a laugh. “Just that it’s hilarious hearing you defend Lincoln after all those weeks of hating him.”

“I never hated him,” he insists. “We just had some disagreements early on.” He coughs. “Plus, you know, I’m protective.” 

He knows that this isn’t strictly true, and that Clarke indeed has a point when it comes to his sister’s boyfriend who moved abroad for a new job shortly before he and O decided to end things. It was amicable enough that Bellamy knows he still talks to some of their friends, Clarke included. The two bonded over their love of art. They all found something to like in Lincoln, really. Even though he wasn’t Lincoln’s biggest fan, Bellamy was also sad to see him go. 

“Right,” Clarke replies, dragging out the word. “Though I will allow the protective part. That is definitely spot on.”

Bellamy grumbles a little but Clarke just raises a brow and doesn’t play along. That’s one of the things that convinces him they aren’t close, the way she doesn’t entertain his dramatics. In return, he does the same when she puts on her stubborn, privileged rich girl attitude. Like she’s never been told ‘no’ before. This isn’t the truth of course, given what she’s been through, he knows that now, but it’s how he thought of her early on and it’s hard to kick the habit. He expects she feels the same with his sort of penchant for lawlessness and breaking the rules whenever he has a chance. 

“Do you want me to go to pick pumpkins like we’re seven or not?” he asks, dry. 

She huffs, but gives in. “Very well. I suppose I can let you get away with this lie.” She adds, “Just this once. But only if you agree to not totally ruin everyone’s good time by wolfing out when Jasper decides to play a prank on Harper and makes her screech.”

He rolls his eyes. “I do not ‘wolf out’ like that anymore.” He looks up at Clarke and offers the hint of a smile. “Even when it comes to Jasper’s elfish tendencies.”

She returns his smile with one of her own. “Well, good to know you’ve made some so many leaps and bounds in the last year.”

He goes to argue, but she cuts him off, “Save it for the pumpkin patch. We’re gonna leave tomorrow, after lunch. That okay with you?”

Bellamy nods. “I’ll make a note of it in the moon cycle.”

She gives him a funny look and he shakes his head. “That was a joke, Clarke.”

Clarke looks at him as if he’s the least funny person she’s ever encountered. Which he knows for a fact isn’t true. She has Diana Sydney for her History of Tactical Training class. Sphinxes tend to be just like that though. 

Clarke stands and collects her books, the act taking her longer than it would anyone else. Bellamy knows that even though she’s more advanced than most ghosts her age, that heavy items still require some amount of effort and concentration. 

“Oh and one more thing,” she says as she lifts her tote onto a shoulder. He holds back a groan as she goes on, “Since your truck is the only car any of us have that fits with Miller’s wings, you’re driving.”

He sighs. “I suppose that’s fair. You sure we won’t get a pumpkin thrown at our heads at this place.”

Clarke stares him down. “Give me a little credit. I did my research. The farm we’re going to advertises that it’s welcoming to all supernaturals.”

Bellamy wants to protest, if only because the last time they all left campus they almost ended up getting arrested since a group of humans decided it would be funny to try and fight a bunch of monsters. That was hardly his idea of fun. But Clarke seems to think this will go over well, and he doesn’t have the energy to argue with her about all the ways it could go wrong. At least this place seems welcoming enough. Not that he ever thinks they’ll be fully accepted by larger society. 

“Don’t go all doom and gloom on me,” Clarke tells him, giving him a loaded look. 

“Can’t help it,” he responds.

“It’ll be okay, trust me,” she continues, “Sure, we might get some weird looks, but…” She shrugs. “We have to still live our lives, and we deserve a chance to at least do something bordering on normal.”

He considers this for a moment. “Alright. But I draw the line at actually normal.”

“But of course,” she says. Then the bell rings and she waves goodbye, off to her class where she and other ghosts learn how to have more control in the attempt to make themselves solid enough to touch. 

Bellamy’s heard enough from her to know she thinks the class is kind of bull. But she still goes, never missing one even when she had the flu. It’s enough to make him sure that even though she dismisses the concept, she still wants to be able to materialize. It makes him feel bad for her, not that he would ever tell her that. Not so much because of their strange friendship status as much as he knows she’d hate the idea that he might be feeling pity for her. Which he doesn’t, but he’s all too aware of what pity feels like, so he keeps his mouth shut. 

The next day, he meets up with his friends out in the back parking lot behind his dorm. Out of their large group of friends that ebbs and flows depending on who isn’t suffering through exams or their own personal demons, Miller, Monty, Murphy, Raven, Emori, Harper, O, Levitt, and Clarke decide to come. Sometimes, it’s too much to leave campus, to risk going out in the world and facing down possible jeers and insults, or something worse. They all know not to press too hard. Well, accept maybe Clarke. But only when she thinks it’s necessary, he’s sure. Like when she can’t fathom that he’s never been to a pumpkin patch before. 

When they arrive, Murphy’s eyes are glowing red a little, but Emori sets Bellamy at ease with a soft shake of her head.

“He just had a run-in with our defense teacher, and he’s a little worked-up,” she explains.

Murphy crosses his arms across his chest. “What use is being a hellhound if I can’t drag her sorry ass to the underworld?”

Raven snorts. “Right. Because there’s definitely no way you’d get in trouble for that.”

“Shut up,” he shoots back. Emori gives him a hard stare and he makes a show of it, but relaxes, his eyes cooling down. “Fine, fine,” he raises his hands in surrender, “but that bitch still deserves it.”

Emori nods. “This is true. However, Raven’s right.” She looks over at her. “But maybe you could still curse her? Just a little?”  
  


Raven holds out for a moment before she waves a hand, some sparks shooting out of it as she does. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Murphy smirks. “I knew we kept you around for some reason.”

Before things can devolve, the moment’s interrupted by Clarke arriving, looking a little more transparent that usual. He can see through her completely to Levitt behind her, who gives him a concerned look. No one mentions it, but she must read their expressions because she chews on her lip for a moment. 

“I got into a fight with my mom about my dad again,” she tells them.

They know to definitely not press about the issue. Ever since her mom turned her dad in for wanting to warn the general supernatural public about a series of attacks from humans, things have been tense between the two. They’re trying to work through it, and Clarke seems hopeful, but that doesn’t make it easy, at least, from what O’s told him. 

She goes on, “Let’s just go have some fun, okay? I wanna forget about it.” When no one moves to get into the truck, she gestures to it. “Get in. Now."

Even Bellamy doesn’t put up a fight when she uses that tone. He knows much better than to go against it. Even if he tried, he’s sure he wouldn’t win. 

Bellamy’s hoping Clarke will be actually able to stay in the truck, but he doesn’t mention it as they all climb in. He does give her a quick, questioning glance. 

“Bellamy, I swear…” she trails off. 

He shrugs. “I didn’t say anything.”

She huffs, but lets it be, doesn’t press for an argument like he knows she would’ve under normal circumstances. He thinks this day’s going to be a disaster, though he doesn’t dare voice the opinion. It wouldn’t go well if he did, and he knows there’s no preventing it regardless. As they make the short drive to the farm Clarke gave him directions for, he thinks about how they’re all always ready for something bad to happen. They can’t ever be _normal_ , and he’s aware that, as a werewolf, that is far out of his reach. Still. He’d like to at least be able to pretend, for just one day, that they weren’t all plagued by their demons (some actually, physical ones, depending on who you asked) of being what they were. 

He has a bad feeling about today. 

Which is why he’s so shocked when, as soon as they get to the farm and start walking around, selecting their pumpkins, things ease up. After a few minutes, it’s almost as if they’re having fun. Like they’ve forgotten who, or rather, what they are and what it means and how every human in their vicinity is probably terrified of them. 

For some reason, he finds himself watching Clarke closely. As she’s inspecting a group of similarly sized pumpkins, probably looking for the ‘best’ one in her opinion (which he doesn’t completely understand—they’re all pumpkins), he goes over to her. 

“Are you feeling a little more solid?” he jokes, finding it all too lame as soon as he gets the words out. 

Clarke laughs, but it comes out as a surprise, like she didn’t intend for it. She gives him a strange look and then allows, “I suppose so. Well, enough that I think I can actually pick up one of these,” she looks to the pumpkins up, “so there’s no need for you to be my knight in furry armor.” 

He scoffs, but finds himself smiling all the same. Though he doesn’t think he even likes Clarke, stands by that assessment, he knows she makes him smile. Knows that he can’t help it, even though he doesn’t entirely understand it. 

She extends a hand and examines it. Bellamy can see that she does indeed look a bit less transparent that she had during the drive over. He figures Jasper’s playing tricks on the humans helped. Though he should’ve told him to quit it, and not mess with them (since they don’t know what any of them are capable of) he couldn’t deny their friends a bit of fun. Maybe because he’s all too aware that it’s short lived, that sooner rather than later they’ll have a bad run-in with some normals and that’ll be the end of their spark of joy.

“It’ll sort itself out,” he says, though he doesn’t believe it.

More like wishful thinking. Wanting to believe it, rather than actually having that belief. He wants the best for all the people in his life, even Clarke, who he isn’t sure is technically a friend. Sure, she has all the hallmarks of one, but they don’t know much about each other. In fact, he thinks this is the most concern, the most comfort, he’s tried to show her in their time knowing one another. 

She smiles, sadly this time. “You know that’s not true.” She snorts. “It might be about the furthest thing from it, honestly.” An awkward pause passes between them, and Bellamy isn’t sure what he’s meant to say to that. He doesn’t have to say anything though, because Clarke adds, “I appreciate it though. That you’d say that.” She gets a teasing tone to her voice. “Especially to me, your sworn enemy.”

He rolls his eyes and snarks back, “Please. As if you warrant the ‘sworn enemy’ list.”

“Oh,” she quirks a brow, “so there’s a list?” She tilts her head to the side. “And why don’t I make it? Do you have notes on how I can improve?”

The question doesn’t take him by surprise, but the way she says it does. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think they might be bordering on something strictly outside the bounds of friendship. Of course, that’s ridiculous, and he immediately dismisses the thought. 

He matches her stance though, not willing to back down, even if he isn’t sure what they’re doing. 

“What makes you think you can meet the criteria?” Bellamy sniffs, feigning a smugness that he used to give her without a joke behind it. “I’ll have you know my enemies list is elite. Only the worst of the worst makes the cut.”

“Really?” she asks. “Because I figured almost anyone could make the cut.” 

She’s grinning, despite the words coming out of her mouth, and he can’t help but return it. 

He goes to reply, but before he can, Miller calls over, “If you two can stop flirting for a second, we have a situation that needs your attention.”

Clarke flushes and Bellamy stammers out, “We weren’t flirting.”

“Sure you weren’t,” Miller replies with a huff. Clarke opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off with a look. “I really need your guys’ help. Like five minutes ago.”

Bellamy glances over at her and she shakes her head. The concern in her eyes and frown on her lips erases all hints of the grin that used to be there. Bellamy imagines he has a similar look on his own face. 

They walk over to Miller, who gestures towards the small building where you purchase your pumpkins. They’re selling apple cider donuts and other food as well. Dread pools in his stomach as he and Clarke make their way (in sync, which feels strange and yet not strange at all) over to it. As soon as they get into earshot, he hears the middle of the argument, and it makes his mouth twist into a grimace. Clarke steels herself at his side, preparing for a fight, though, really, she wouldn’t be able to do much to stop a physical altercation. 

“—you better hope I don’t actually drag your ass to Hell,” Murphy shoots at a tall guy with white hair who looks at him with cool disdain. 

“Oh, please,” the guy responds, getting closer to Murphy, enough that they’re almost touching. “I’d like to see you try.”

Murphy practically snarls and Bellamy doesn’t hesitate before getting in between them. He pushes Murphy back and while he struggles against it for a moment, eventually, he relents and allows himself to be backed up toward Emori. She runs a hand across his arm and he seems to calm down. Doesn’t mean he’ll stay that way, which is why Clarke goes into action almost immediately, talking to the store clerk. 

“What happened?” Bellamy asks O and Levitt, who are standing near the entrance to the building that more resembles a large shed than anything else. 

“Jasper was just playing a prank,” she explains. “The guy figured it out and punched him.” She inclines her chin to where Jasper is with Monty and Harper, both of whom are examining his right eye, worry evident in the way they hold themselves. 

There’s a ferociousness in her eyes, the kind he knows is dangerous, and can lead to even more trouble. Luckily, her hand is clasped in Levitt’s, and he knows as long as her boyfriend can help ease the anger, it shouldn’t explode. 

Bellamy runs a hand over his mouth. “Nothing else though?”

Octavia presses her lips together.

“O?” he questions. 

She looks at Levitt, who nods. “I might’ve wolfed out. Just a little. Murphy got in between us though. That’s when the guy started going after him.”

He shakes his head. “O, do you know what they could do to you if something happened? Or even if they claimed that something happened?”

“I know, Bell,” she replies, her voice tinged with regret. “But the store clerk saw everything.”

“That doesn’t mean he’d back us up,” Bellamy insists. “He could lie or be on the other guy’s side. Or hate people like us. Hell, he could ensure that you got locked up.”

Levitt defends Octavia, telling Bellamy that even though something could’ve happened, it _didn’t_ and that his girlfriend was only reacting to something the human did. How could she be blamed for wanting to defend her friend? For wanting some semblance of normal? 

Bellamy doesn’t have the right reply to that prepared, so he’s thankful when Clarke comes over to the three of them.

“The store clerk will be on our side if he,” she shoots a look at the guy shooting daggers at Murphy, “tries anything.” She chews on her lip for a moment. “Apparently, anyone can be bought these days.”

Levitt gapes at her for a moment. “You paid him off?”

Clarke simply nods. She takes a breath and says, “I didn’t have a choice. The clerk hinted that he’d already notified the authorities and that his story could go one way or the other. I wasn’t going to let you or Jasper or Murphy get in trouble.” 

Octavia grasps one of Clarke’s hands in her own, and Bellamy sees the fear that wasn’t there before. At least she’s understanding the consequences of the situation now. Even if it is a little late. Even though it meant Clarke had to shell out who knows how much of her mom’s money to help smooth things over. 

“Thank you,” O tells her.

Clarke shrugs. “But we do need to get out of here before the cops show up. God only knows what they’ll do if they see this many of us congregating at a human location. And the store clerk made it pretty damn clear he wants us out of here, and that we aren’t welcome back.”

Levitt nods. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” Bellamy’s shocked when he jokes, “Before Murphy sends someone there.”

Octavia knocks her shoulder against his own, and surprisingly, the tension of the moment begins to break. 

Once all their friends have clambered back into the truck, with Clarke upfront beside him this time, they find it in themselves to make light of the situation. Talking about how the guy in question was dressed in all white, and really _who does that_ and how he definitely seemed the type to be a higher-up in a cult. It doesn’t completely erase everyone’s scared reactions or the worry that the store clerk could turn on them and rain shit upon them. But it does help, in its simplest ways. 

As soon as they’ve dropped everyone else off at their dorms, he drives over to his own. Clarke lives in the one next to him, so he pulls into the parking lot in the back of his. She bounds out of the truck, her feet hitting the pavement with a thunk. Once, she told him she wears heavy boots because she feels like they ground her. She said it was stupid, that it probably doesn’t even make an impact. He wishes now he would’ve responded that it wasn’t stupid at all. After today, even though it wasn’t even that monumental, he’s starting to think he has a lot of regrets when it comes to Clarke. 

“I’m sorry none of us got pumpkins,” Bellamy says to her once he gets out of the truck. 

To that, she brightens. “Oh, I almost forgot!”

She reaches into her backpack and pulls out probably one of the smallest pumpkins he’s ever seen. She extends it out to him and he takes it, turning it over in his hands. 

“You stole this?” he asks, feeling a grin spread across his lips.

She rolls her eyes. “Technically.”

“Clarke Griffin: Thief.” He’s sure there’s a glint in his eye and he can hardly believe it. 

She waves a hand and replies, “Whatever. The clerk was an asshole. I earned that pumpkin in bribes.”

“Very well, I suppose you have a point.” He goes to give it back to her, but she waves him off. 

“I’ve gotten tons of pumpkins in my life. I want you to have it.” She smiles a little, and he wonders if she isn’t thinking of fond memories of childhood, ones he isn’t sure he even has any of, but is glad she might. Of course she follows it with, “You’re the dork who’s never been to get one before, after all. So, keep it.”

“I’m a dork because I’ve never purchased a pumpkin at a farm that hates me because of something entirely out of my control?” He tsks his tongue, though still finds himself grinning. “I expected more from myself. But, um,” he clears his throat, “thank you.”

She chokes out a laugh. “Yeah, well. Don’t go thinking this makes us friends or anything.”

He gives her a look and says, “Right. Because that would be ridiculous.”

“Absolutely.” She nods. “I’m glad we agree.” She gestures with her thumb to her dorm. “I should probably go work on my paper about Nymphs though. Or maybe have another fight with my mom. Endless possibilities and all that.”

“Have fun,” he tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

She turns around and starts to walk away, but he calls out, “Clarke, wait!” She turns back around and he almost doesn’t say what he wants to, but then thinks, _fuck it_ , and goes for it anyway. “It doesn’t bother me, not at all.” She frowns, and he keeps going, “The ghost thing.”

Clarke’s eyes widen for a moment and she waits, as if she thinks he might say something more. When he doesn’t, her eyes dim a bit and he wonders what she was expecting from him. 

“Thanks,” she says. “That’s...That’s nice of you to say.”

He shrugs. “Just the truth. Your personality on the other hand...”

Laughing, she gets out, “Right back at you.”

“See you around, then, unfortunately,” he tells her. 

She’s still laughing when she turns around and walks away, giving him a little salute as she does.

He’s not an idiot, he knows what this looks like. Even so, it doesn’t matter. Because they’re not...Well, it’s not...Whatever.

Bellamy’s definitely not gonna have a crush on Clarke. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤︎
> 
> Find me on tumblr (@detectivebellamyblake)


End file.
